The American dream
by Solutum
Summary: Rip&run guy teams up with Hit Girl. Set 3 years after Kick-Ass 2
1. Chapter 1

I came into this country with hope in a better tomorrow and desire to make something, to achieve "the American dream"...Ha! What a joke. Everywhere is the same. The same people…the same clichés…the same weaknesses.

All I ever wanted was a nice house, a car, a couple of mistresses and lots of money…but nooo, I can't have nice things in my life.

After two years of back breaking jobs I finally lost all of my savings, had nowhere to sleep and nothing to eat. All those years of working and I had nothing to show for it…I'm not a whiner but life can sometimes really knock you the fuck out.

Growing up in a harsher environment I was never very moral or religious type so the work that followed didn't bother me all that much. In retrospect I look so stupid to myself but hey, a desperate man does desperate things.

With no money I was thinking how I could get the most money fast and I concluded that the best thing is to rob some drug dealers. Practically nobody knows me in those circles; they can't report me to police and will probably have more money than your average store. I have been fighting my whole life anyways and worked in the army few years so this time I can at least earn something out of it.

I bought a gun with the last 50 bucks I had from Galina (Russian lady who moved contraband goods) and went to rob some people.

Simple as that.

It turns out it's not that simple. The only drug dealer I knew was Frenchie Davis, known to everybody as the main supervisor of "distribution agents" and biggest loudmouth. Looked up his place and watched…studied him, observed him, took me over a week to familiarize myself with the routines and habits. I slept near on a street dressed as bum (that look wasn't hard to pull) leaving only to eat in shelters for homeless. Every third day he had two guys escort him while he was carrying a bag, wasn't hard to figure out what he was wearing. Frenchie became too cocky…doing that like it's nothing…drinking, snorting…real unprofessional.

Tonight is the night. Counting the men that came in and out…8 in 5 out…he was alone with them…it was time.

Lucky me someone broke street lights, good…makes it easier to sneak closer without raising suspicion.

I have been rehearsing in my mind for days what I will say and do when I barge in, anticipating all the things that can go wrong, where I will go after this…I knew I was ready…scared, but ready.

Putting broken hockey mask found in dumpster so they can't see my face (just in case)

Small crowbar in my left hand I wedge in the weakest part of doors, gun in my right.

I push with my shoulder…break the doors wide open…what happens next wasn't in the plan. The force surprised me and I went flying in, I wanted to shout "Freeze" or "Hands up" or something but when they saw me with the mask and a gun breaking in they reached for their guns and I instinctively started shooting…they didn't get to shoot not even one bullet…I took the money bag with shaky hands and walked out slowly even thou I wanted to run and walked for an hour before I stopped at the cheapest motel I could find. Surprisingly the receptionist didn't ask anything, then again judging by his shallow eyes and overall domineer it's obvious he's not a genius or simply accustomed to strange people coming in the middle of the night. Either way all I wanted was a bath and bed. I threw the money and everything else of me, went straight to bath. Wasn't hungry anymore…only numb…weird feeling in my stomach.

Hot water felt good, real good. I tried to remember the men I killed…couldn't…in front of my eyes i see only gunpoint and flashes. In movies you always see the good guy felling bad and regretting for killing, I feel better than yesterday. I feel more alive and surreal than I had my whole life…I guess I'm not the good guy. Oh well.

Finished my bath feeling like a new man went into my room to find a girl in biker black leather with purple wig and eye mask standing there…handle of a gun sticking beneath her jacket. How the hell did they find me?! I checked I wasn't followed! Where is my gun? Should've brought it with me!

"Who are you?" she asked.

She must think I'm from rival gang. Wants' to know my employer. My gun is in my jacket on the bed. Stall - act cool – get on the bed – get the gun. No sweat.

"Who are you?" I countered while moving towards bed.

"I'm Hit Girl. What is your name?" Appropriate name.

"Unusual name. You must love your job."

"I don't think of it as a job…more of a calling."

"You must tell me some day how you got into all this." I was sitting on the bed

"Maybe I will…if you ever decide to give me your name."

First name in my head was "Johnny." the guy from the shelters that served food.

Take the jacket – take gun – throw jacket in her face – shoot!

"…and your superhero name?" MY WHAT? Thankfully I stopped myself before blurting that out.

Superhero name? Why would she ask..Oh, the hockey mask! She thinks I'm one of them.

I wanted to laugh out loud…here I was thinking she was assassin but she was only one of them crazy vigilantes.

No problem, I can play along "Unchained."

"How intimidating." Is she mocking me?! Not the reaction I expect from a 5"5' tall girl.

Before I can explain she continues "I like your M.O. Most of the people just run in the streets and role-play in their costumes thinking they are actually making a difference."

Yep…those guys are definitely crazy. "Thanks…Hit Girl" I said mockingly "but what do you want? You broke into my room. I assume there is a reason."

"I watched you watching their place for a long time which tells me you are not so fucking stupid and I see you have the balls to do what it takes to get rid of scum…to do what needs to be done. So I propose a team up."

"A team up?"

"Yeah, you watch my back I watch your back."

Well…the proper thing to say to this lunatic was to go fuck herself…however she did have a gun and I did not so I used diplomatic response.

"Let me think about it for a day. To get my head straight."

"OK, I'll come tomorrow night here for you decision."

Mental list: put a chair under knob, make list of things to buy for tomorrow, go to internet café to find out everything about vigilantes.

Searching online. Found out everything about this mysterious girl. This is unbelievable. 3 years ago involved in some big fight. Suspect in murders, wanted for questioning, mafia?! Her eyes were not the eyes of a killer, determined and defiant yes, killer no…then again it's not the first time I'm wrong.

Went back in my room to wait and think…life is fucking weird…weird as hell.

Team up…to fight bad guys with a crazy girl. Rationally I know what to do. Emotionally however: I am alive!

I love the drama, anticipation, preparation, desire where nothing exits but the mission, studying your prey…when it comes down to it I guess it's worse to be dead inside than to live a safe life.

Knock on the door. My gun in my hand I open the door slowly, purple streak evident in the night I let her in.

"What is your answer?"

"I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

**First time writing. Feel free to leave comments where I made mistakes where I'm doing good, what you liked. Wanted to explore the world of Kick-Ass beyond Dave and Mindy so this is my attempt. I wanted my OC as mix of Niko Bellic and Omar D. Little, an outlaw but not a criminal in strict meaning of the word.**

"I'm in. "

"Great. I already have someone in mind…"

"Hold up." I stood up, used my height and made her look up to me "I am not you servant or subordinate. We are supposed to have the same saying! I don't intend to roll over on your command like a dog! Is this not partnership?"

A long pause…she seems to measure me up and down…this girl is dangerous, didn't even blink but I can see she's unaccustomed to people doubting and refusing her orders…meet plenty of folks like that, best thing to do is cut it in the bud from the very start.

"Well why you don't start then. What is your plan?" she looks slightly pissed off

"We should first exchange personal information, like what is your name and stuff like that. You know… get to know each other."

"I don't reveal my secret identity and I'm not interested in familiarizing with anyone. Next question!" Knew she wouldn't still worth the try.

"How can I trust you? You know my name and how I look while I don't know anything about you." Maybe I can make her feel bad enough to reveal something.

"That's not how it works dumbass. It's a secret identity for a reason. Not my problem you can't keep your identity secret Mr. Johnny not your real name."

"Fair enough. Trust must be earned. I got it. Based on that we should start with something small…to test the waters. Don't you agree?!"

"Yeah. Agreed. I only hope you don't piss your pants when we start with the big boys."

"Excellent. You can even choose whom, when and where."

"Gee, thanks for your generosity. Take this cell, it has my number in it, don't bother calling me I will call you."

With that our first meeting went by. She left in the alleys and could be heard swearing under her breath. Funny girl. Crazy…but funny.

Few days later I got a call from her. She said to come for a surveillance job. I said OK. She gave me instruction how to come to the location. It was some room in a hotel. Instructions were to knock 4 times wait 5 seconds then knocks 2 more times. Little silly but whatever I did it anyways.

The room was completely dark the only light from the street. She had big cameras and binoculars and what not on the window. I wasn't all that interested in the equipment as I was in her. This is the perfect opportunity to find out how she behaves and thinks.

"Here, take this notebook and write down anything suspicious, out of ordinary or if I tell you. Think you can handle that?"

Let's see how she responds to deadpan humor "Oh my God. The pressure is too much…I think I'm going to break down and cry." I think there was a little smile for a second. Mental note checked.

She turned her attention on the equipment and continued watching this group. There were 6 men, not doing all that much. Playing cards…one of them gets up once in awhile to open the door to give and to take something.

After an hour of complete silence I had to ask"Why are we watching this particular men and are you going to brief me in on the whole situation?"

"I am watching them so I can see if there are surprises there, how many are armed, what weapons they carry…just some basic intelligence gathering…know your enemy and all that." Seems sarcasm is her second language. I ignore her and continue "Tell me something. How did someone like you got into this?"

"Daddy brought me in the family business." Sarcastic indeed. I give up on talking.

Few hours of silence later she said we were finished. I wished her goodnight and I went from the building but I didn't leave. Got into my rented a car and waited.

It's time to reverse the game…she followed me and now I will follow her. That wasn't her apartment…the only thing without dust in there was the surveillance equipment. I've put a tracker in her bag in which she kept the notebooks and I assumed she carried them home to study them. Hope she doesn't find it in the dark.

Screen lights up. Oh, man, got to love technology.


End file.
